dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Tier List/@comment-35724435-20180605144330/@comment-28113666-20180610203516
So you didn't understand some things. 1st: each - represents a comment on here. 2nd: I'm not a DEF praiser, I've never blamed on a unit who has no DEF buffs, only on units who lose DEF (aka Broly). 3rd: You said "How many events (SBR and EZA aside) can actually kill a Villain team anyway", if that's not like saying it's the best team, then the world is made of chocolate and I go across the digital world catching Beyblades. 4th: You actually compared MV DEF with 17, i don't copy paste it because it's a full paragraph. And there's no problem in using him as a tank, but how tf are you supposed to compare a damage reduction to high DEF? The best place to see that is in SBR. There you will notice how DEF stat is actually worse in most cases. And I say most cases because of the 3 exceptions (A clue they are LRs and Fusions). 5th: Obviusly there is no prize in beating stages with no items, but there's not a prize for playing Dokkan as well right? If you want to show you are a good player, making no items and full life is the way to go. If you want to have fun or rept yourself, going without items is also the way to go. And since one of those 3 motives should be the motivation of all players (who would play it if not? Going without items shoud be something relevant (also items aren't that easy to get in some cases). If you want to get fun with Broly? Cool, go ahead. But when you die for having 0 DEF (which is the problem of having % decrease in stats, Rose won't change that) you'll be like: "OH THIS GAME IS . And you should know what I mean if you have played enough. 6th: About Angelku and Godtenks, they don't have the same issue as Broly, they don't lose DEF (PHYtenks does, but it's not as huge as the Brolys). Having 30k DEF (the usual for non-defensive units) is far better than having 0~7k. Also you say that Rose supplies that, but not everyone will have Rose you know? For example, I couldn't pull him and I run the OG one. I don't bring any DEF losing unit, and I can do decently, If put SS3 Broly, I would die at third phase if I'm lucky. 7th: Turles & 17 can't be compared by the same reasoning. If you don't have Rose, you are going to need that tank. If you bring Broly under OG leaders, you HAVE to use that tank. If you go with double Rose, you may be lucky and go well, so you use Turles to make more damage, but if you don't own him, you WILL have problems. You were, as all the time, comparing a defensive unit with a damaging unit (well, in this case it's a supp that makes other hit harder, but you see the idea). I think the problem you have for Broly is that you actually think that everyone has Rose, for 17 is that you don't praise his defensive viability, and for MZ that you don't consider his linkset and hidden power, mine rainbow is my hardest hitting unit after LR SB Goku (which doesn't really count since he's a nuker) and SS4 Goku (he's very underrated right now, but I don't see many units get 2.1M on 120% teams). PD: Sorry for the disorder and for the extensive writing. '''Edit '''Do not use profanity.